One Day Walking in The Rain
by clevoine
Summary: Hari ini hujan dan Shiina selalu berjalan jalan disaat hujan. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau takdir akan melakukan hal kecil yang lucu di kehidupan Shiina yang terasa monoton? note : OCnya diambil dari ffn Our Guildnya KiruRieRei10 san. tapi OCnya belum keluar d ffnnya. *CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED*
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : just slight NijixOC

Note : Etoo.. Nijimura Shuzo ini punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. dan Fyi, Shiina ini OC saya yang mungkin nantinya akan muncul di fic "Our Guild" milik KiruRieRei10 san. Saya ini author baru di fandom KNB jadi review dari para reader sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan saya kedepannya (?). anyway, pls enjoy the story :D

.

.

.

.

** One day walking in the rain**

Hari ini hujan. Shiina bukannya menyukai hujan. Tetapi, Shiina sangat suka untuk berjalan jalan disaat hari sedang hujan. Di setiap hari dimana ada hujan, ia selalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan mengikuti kemanapun langkah kakinya membawanya. Dan hari inipun tak terasa berbeda baginya. Tak ada hal special yang terjadi, dan tak ada kejadian aneh apapun itu. Sekali sekali, Shiina berharap, Ah, andaikan ada hari dimana sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi di hari hariku yang terasa membosankan ini. Tapi tidak. Kenyataannya, tidak pernah sekalipun harapan kecilnya terkabul.

Disaat Shiina sedang merenungkan hal hal yang disebutkan tadi, tiba tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ia merasa sesuatu atau seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia berasumsi bahwa siapapun itu, orang itu tidak penting. Atau paling, seseorang atau sesuatu yang sedang memperhatikan dia ini hanyalah salah satu keluarga atau teman dari sekian banyak orang yang pernah ia hancurkan.

Asumsi dari seorang Shiina biasanya tak pernah salah. Tapi entah mengapa, hari ini asumsinya salah. Seseorang yang daritadi memperhatikannya dari jauh, tiba tiba menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Shiina. Ya saya ulangi, di hadapan Shiina, di depan Shiina. Sebagai bagian dari reflek, Shiina mundur beberapa langkah. Ia bukannya takut. Ia hanya menjaga jarak. Biasanya, orang orang yang mengintilnya selalu menyerang Shiina dari belakang. Tapi yang ini? Tidak ia bahkan tidak menyerang. Ia hanya menampakkan dirinya kemudian berkata

"Bolehkah aku berbagi payung denganmu?"

Ini kali pertamanya seseorang membuat seorang Shiina bingung. Biasanya, tidak ada yang pernah bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Biasanya, orang orang yang muncul dihadapannya selalu menyerangnya seraya mengutuknya. Namun entah mengapa, pria ini hanya memastikan identitas dirinya dan bahkan pria bersurai hitam ini seperti tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menyerang Shiina. Yah bagaimanapun kondisinya, Shiina hanya mengabaikan lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut seraya melangkah pergi dari pandangan lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki yang sudah basah kuyup ini kelihatannya agak persistent. Dan lelaki inipun menolak kenyataan bahwa Shiina pergi dan mengabaikannya.

"Hey. Apakah aku boleh berbagi payung denganmu?"

Mengganggu. Itulah yang Shiina pikirkan mengenai lelaki bersurai hitam ini. Ia sempat memberikan tatapan yang menusuk ke lelaki bersurai hitam ini. Memang, kalau ia lihat, lelaki yang satu ini terlihat begitu tampan. Tetapi, seorang Shiina tidak pernah peduli hal kecil seperti itu.

"Hey. Tolong dengarkan seseorang kalau berbicara." Ujar lelaki itu seraya menggengam pergelangan tangan Shiina.

"Lepaskan."

Itu adalah satu kata. Satu kata yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Shiina.

"Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan suara juga." Ujar lelaki itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ah. Perkenalkan, aku Nijimura Shuzo. Aku memanggilmu karena aku melihat ada ikat rambut berwarna merah tejatuh dari kimonomu. Apakah ikat rambut ini milikmu?"

Shiina tidak menjawab. ia hanya mengambil ikat rambut itu tanpa berucap terimakasih kemudian berjalan pergi. Nijimura pun, tidak menahannya untuk pergi atau menyuruh dia untuk berterimakasih. Seraya tersenyum kecil saat Shiina makin menghilang dari pandangannya, ia membatin "Tak lama lagi, kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi. Aku yakin itu."

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE :

Seraya Shiina menghilang dari pandangan Nijimura, ia tersenyum kecil. Ia tersenyum karena hari ini ternyata bukan hari hari membosankan yang selalu Shiina jalani. Hari ini, ternyata ada suatu hal kecil yang menarik baginya.

"Terimakasih,Nijimura Shuzo." Batinnya dalam hati seraya terseyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Note : Maaf yaaa kalau endingnya gantung. Saya kebetulan lagi coba coba bikin ending gantung. anyway, jangan lupa, reviewnyaa !


	2. Chapter 2

HAI HAI! AKHIRNYA SAYA DAPAT INSPIRASI LAGI BUAT CHAP 2 nya fic ini *ketawapuas*. Jujur aja, pertamanya saya ga berencana buat bikin chap 2. Tapi suatu hari saya kesamber inspirasi lol. Semoga aja, chapter 2 ini ga mengecewakan para readers! Okedeh, gapake babibu lagi, Happy reading!

.

_Chapter 2 : on a cloudy day_

.

Hari ini berawan. Shiina tidak menyukai hari ketika cuaca sedang berawan. Selalu tanpa kepastian, selalu tanpa kejelasan. Bisa berubah kapanpun dan tak bisa ditebak. dan sialnya, ketika hari terasa buruk bagi Shiina, takdirnya pun seolah mengejek Shiina. Di hari yang sama, Shiina mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Jika kata mendapat pekerjaan terdengar sebagai kabar baik di telingamu*, hal itu terdengar seperti kabar buruk bagi Shiina. Bukannya Shiina tidak menyukai pekerjaan atau karena ia malas. Tetapi karena pekerjaan yang ia dapat selalu sama. Jika kau* bertanya pekerjaan macam apa yang Shiina dapat, jawabannya 1 : membunuh. Ya. Membunuh. Kalau kalian* belum tahu, Shiina memang seorang anggota dark guild. Dan selain menjadi anggota dark guild, Shiina juga seorang pembunuh bayaran. Namun profesi kedua ini hanya diketahui oleh sangat sedikit orang. Kalau kau tanya berapa orang yang tahu, jawabannya bisa dihitung dengan 1 tangan saja.

Sekalipun orang yang tahu pekerjaan kedua Shiina sangat sedikit, tetap saja Shiina kebanjiran permintaan untuk membunuh. Tapi dari sekian banyak permintaan, Shiina hanya memilih beberapa pekerjaan sesuka hatinya. Biasanya, pekerjaan yang ia pilih itu memiliki 3 syarat : terdengar sulit dilakukan, jika orang yang menjadi targetnya memiliki bodyguard yang kuat sehingga berkali kali target tersebut selamat dari para pembunuh bayaran dan jika honornya/bayarannya terlihat menarik di mata Shiina.

.

.

.

Sekarang Shiina sudah keluar ke tempat persembunyiannya. Tanpa berlama lama, ia sudah sampai di kota dimana targetnya tinggal. Kali ini, targetnya adalah seorang mayor di kota tersebut. Mayor ini sangat tersohor karena kekayaannya. Tak elak, saingan bisnisnya pun banyak dan banyak yang menginginkan kepala dia lepas dari tempatnya. Dan kebetulan, Shiina menerima pekerjaan ini karena memang katanya mayor ini memiliki bodyguard yang sangat kuat sehingga tak sembarang orang bisa mendekatinya atau bahkan menyentuh ujung kakinya.

Shiina mengikat rambutnya, pertanda ia bersiap untuk menyerang targetnya. Tak lama setelah ia selesai mengikat rambutnya, ia langsung menuju ke kediaman mayor ini. Hari ini mood Shiina sangat buruk sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mendeklarasikan kedatangannya melalui pintu depan kediaman sang mayor, berpikir bahwa dengan menyerang secara frontal, kerjaannya akan lebih cepat rampung daripada biasanya.

1 penjaga

20 penjaga

50 penjaga sudah dihantam habis oleh Shiina. Sekarang ia berada di dalam mansion pribadi milik mayor tersebut. Dan bukannya mayor yang ia temukan, tetapi 2 dari 3 bodyguard pribadi dari sang mayor yang kabarnya sudah berhasil menghalau banyak pembunuh bayaran. Kalau Shiina tidak salah ingat, bodyguardnya ini yang laki laki bernama Kurao sementara yang perempuan bernama Kurina.

"Oh. Hari ini kita kedatangan-NGH"

Shiina telah menghabisi Kurao sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terlihat dari benang benang yang membentuk seperti jaring laba-laba yang menusuk sekujur tubuh Kurao. Dan saat itu juga, Kurina langsung tahu kalau gadis yang dihadapannya ini berbeda dengan pembunuh bayaran yang biasa ia & Kurao hadapi. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan pembunuh saudara kembarnya tetap berkeliaran di depan matanya.

Kurina mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, menjaga jaraknya dari Shiina. Tapi usaha pertamanya untuk mundur siasia. Seutas benang telah menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

"K-kau. Kapan kau lakukan ini?" Ujar Kurina sembari menahan rasa sakitnya. Orang biasa memang langsung mati kalau sudah tertusuk seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan Kurina. Ia masih bisa bertahan beberapa menit.

Shiina hanya diam. Ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni basa basi seperti itu. Lagipula, apa gunanya menjawab pertanyaan orang yang sudah mau mati? Begitulah pikir Shiina. Dan sesaat setelah Kurina telah benar benar tewas, ia pergi. Mencari mayor yang menjadi targetnya.

.

.

.

Mansion yang Shiina masuki ternyata lebih besar dari yang ia kira. Bukannya Shiina tidak pernah masuk ke mansion milik orang kaya. Tetapi yang ini, ukurannya jauh lebih besar. Tak hanya besar, penjaganya juga banyak. Namun keduanya bukanlah masalah bagi Shiina karena akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan terakhir. Sebuah ruangan dibawah tanah.

Ternyata di ruangan ini, sang mayor sedang bersembunyi. Namun sang mayor tidak sendirian. Ada seorang bodyguard lagi yang bersama sang mayor.

.

.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi, nona." Ujar bodyguard tersebut.

Tak ada balasan. Tapi tidak seperti tadi, entah mengapa Shiina ingin meladeni sedikit basa basi dari lelaki itu.

"Ah, kau mungkin lupa" Ujar bodyguard itu lagi sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku, Nijimura. Nijimura Shuzo." Lanjutnya.

Shiina tak pernah menduga. Lelaki yang baru kemarin mengembalikan ikat rambutnya yang terjatuh, sekarang sudah ada dihadapannya. Ah. Takdir itu memang lucu.

"Tunggu apalagi! H-habisi dia, Shuzo!" Ujar mayor tersebut

Seolah merespon kata kata mayor tersebut, Nijimura bersiap untuk menyerang Shiina. Sepertinya suasana basa basi tadi langsung sirna begitu saja. Namun sebelum ia mulai bergerak, hal pertama yang Nijimura tahu adalah tanpa melukai dirinya, Shiina telah menggunakan kekuatannya sehingga sang mayorpun tewas**.

Shiina bukannya sok baik dengan tidak menyerang Nijimura. Tetapi Shiina bertindak seperti itu karena perasaan aneh yang dimiliki Shiina sehingga ia ingin berbasa basi sedikit dengan Nijimura. Seolah tidak terkejut dengan tindakan Shiina, suasana tadi langsung kembali lagi. tak ada keinginan untuk membunuh atau apapun. Dan seolah Nijimura tahu perubahan suasana di ruangan itu, ia hanya berkata,

"Ah, itu ikat rambut yang kemarin kau jatuhkan,ya? kau terlihat lebih manis dengan ikat rambut itu."

Dan satu kalimat itu, cukup untuk membuat Shiina menghilang dari hadapan Nijimura. Ya. Tiba tiba saja, Shiina merasa malas untuk berbasa basi lebih lama lagi dengan Nijimura.

.

.

Ternyata hari ini berakhir menjadi hujan. Langit seolah menangisi kematian sang mayor yang barusan dibunuh Shiina. Tapi kemungkinannya tidak hanya itu. Bisa saja, langit menangis karena akhirnya kedua orang yang dulu seharusnya bersama itu bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE :

Shiina tidak tahu. Entah mengapa, pujian kecil seperti itu, bisa mempengaruhi emosinya yang biasanya flat flat saja. Dan Shiina juga tidak tahu. Mengapa tiba tiba, wajahnya terasa panas hanya karena pujian kecil seperti itu.

.

.

.

* yang ada tanda ini, biasanya merujuk ke para pembaca

** ini ada tekniknya. Tapi menurut saya, susah dijelaskan kalau dijelaskan langsung di ficnya. Jadi saya jelasinnya disini aja ya. Begini, skill Shiina itu namanya art of stitching. Skill ini memungkinkan penggunanya untuk mengubah energy chi jadi benang benang yang tajam sekaligus kokoh. Nah tadi itu, Shiina Cuma mengubah energy chi yang ada didekat si mayor ini jadi benang tajam yang melilit lehernya si mayor. Nah trus mayornya mati & palanya putus deh gara gara kelilit benang yang tajam nan kokoh itu. Kurang lebih penjelasannya kayak gitu. Dapet ga bayangannya? Hehe. Btw kalo belom tau energy chi itu apa, googling aja! Saya sendiri juga ga begitu dapet banget sama konsep energy chi. Yang saya ngerti itu energy chi itu Cuma kayak energy yang sifatnya ga keliatan, bisa berasa dan ada disekitar kita gitu.

endnote : jadi skill Shiina ini sifatnya luas banget. Keliatannya sih kayak ga terkalahkan. tapi dibalik skill begini, costnya juga berat. Kalau penasaran costnya apa, tunggu aja chap 3! Hehe :3


End file.
